


Poor Choice of Labels [ BDSM ]

by LouAndI_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dominant Harry Styles, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Harry Styles, Hate to Love, M/M, Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAndI_Larry/pseuds/LouAndI_Larry
Summary: "You're meant to be my submissive," Louis moans, gasping when he feels Harry nip at the skin of his neck."Oh, I am. But you see, I'm also stronger than you, taller than you, and overall more masculine than you. Which means I can force two arms above your head while I ride you, Daddy."orGender roles are rubbish and Harry's the submissive but he wants control in the bedroom. This causes problems.{ powerBottom!Harry }





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the tags fool you, Harry isn't going to top in this, and that's a promise. You'll see what I mean when you read it. So don't ask when Harry will top in the fic because the harsh truth is that he will not. I've seen a lot of 'Daddy' fics that always have that same title and, essentially, it always has the same plot. But mostly it's the fact that the majority always has Harry as the daddy, and I'm sick of this disrespect. This is a BDSM fanfic with a plot and smut. So here's my attempt to make an original BDSM fic that centers around Louis wrecking Harry with a twist ;)
> 
> Lastly, please don't get angry with me for the made up places / real places I use that have incorrect cities and places. It takes place in the UK to help them keep their accents but I know nothing of the places of the UK. Other than that, enjoy? :)

"He's all we could find on short notice." Todd said. "It's the end of mating season and you're getting the last of our stock."

Louis can't help but laugh at the information as he stares at what is possibly the most gorgeous form he's ever seen in his life.

A beautiful, slim frame is crouched over in a metal cage, unclothed mind you. Louis can't help but internally flinch at the way rejected Submissives are treated, but he doesn't say it out loud. This boy's hair cascades down his back in curly ringlets, and he's noticeably shivering from the cold of the room. "Why is he closed up like this? I've never seen a submissive in a cage before." 

"Because he's a rogue. This boy doesn't like to listen to rules, and he goes against his nature of being the King's identity of as a sub." 

Louis' lips formed into a tight line. "Did he try to top?"

"He is...very hard-headed. But I don't have anything in his report that says he's tried to. He's stubborn. But don't fret. We feel we've broken him this time, finally. He hasn't eaten in a few days, nor has he seen the light of day. We feel institutionalizing him has worked wonders. The boy hasn't back-sassed us in quite sometime." 

Louis' stomach churned at the man's words. "He's all you have left?" There are alarms going off in Louis' head, but his heart pulled for the boy.

"You can risk going without a sub for a few weeks, Mr. Tomlinson, just know that people who've never owned a sub before are more liable to have the Kingsmen search their house warrant-free."

The dominant could attempt it, it's not like he's bragged about being an unmarried man before, but. "What happens if this boy doesn't get a dominant?"

Todd smiles, ever so gleeful for this question. "I do the honor of putting him down. We never had the chance to before. No one has ever misbehaved for so many dominants. If the King finds out I've wiped out a threat he has to a perfect kingdom, he'll assure I stay protected for the rest of my life." 

He gets murdered for going through too many dominants? Louis was unaware of this piece of information. He just assumed that the King would forcibly pair him with an unclaimed Dom, because that's how society worked in England. Did the laws get stricter? Louis avoids the tv like the plague because he hates how The King treats their people, but he didn't know that they'd be bloody murdered for being defiant.

Every year, when a baby was born, it was determined at the age of 13 for every child, what their genetic title would be as they were meant to maintain a proper relationship of dominant or submissive. Upon inspection, it shocked Louis' mum that her boy was born and declared dominant. He wasn't harsh like most dominant children were. Louis was a gentle soul, though he did show his dominant tendencies in his later teens. The rebellious side to him, when he went through a hormone phase, made him a bit of an eye traveler when he saw someone he liked.

In high school Louis was forced to go to an all dominant school, because his raunchy thoughts caused him to do creepy things to the pretty submissives he set his eyes on. 

Like this one boy was so pretty and flashy, and Louis would openly gawk at the boy as he stood at a bus stop every morning on his way to school. He thought about ravishing the boy right there on the sidewalk, and he always made sure to grope him as he walked past to a different high school right down the street. The Submissive smelled so heavenly. 

One day he even followed him all the way to his school, so charmed by his body and how he'd wear the sparkliest dresses that Louis wanted to tear off. He couldn't help it. It was his instinct to take charge of little things like that boy. Long story short, he wound up caught when the boy spotted the creep he'd been telling his dad about at his school, and not Louis' own school. The father almost beat him up, but the mother handled it more civilized and just talked with his mother. They moved and only left Louis with a restraining order and a broken heart.

He feels remorse for his behavior now, looking back on it. The police were very lenient with Louis, which led him to believe that for a while, he had done no wrong and the incident left him with some smugness and no remorse over it for years. Now as an adult, he realized that it's because he's a dominant that he was given a pass. For his status, while the submissive was undermined and over-questioned accusingly by police. The police even apologized to Louis and his parents for "wasting their time", like it was an inconvenience to tell authorities you're being harassed. The parents of the sub were so upset for their son being treated so poorly even though he was the victim. Louis wishes he could go back in time and change things or at least give them a proper apology.

His mom told him to get suppresants to suppress those urges until he was old enough to attract his own submissive. It only worked for so long. At age 23, after so many attempts to find "the one" for him has failed miserably, Louis had given up. Only it didn't last long.

Every citizen needed written paperwork that they had a sub or dom and would agree to get married, have children, and prosper under his rule.

Louis had gotten a warning, white paper, telling him that the paperwork for his submissive has yet to be filled out. Then the yellow paperwork came in, saying that the KIng highly suggested he get to work on finding that submissive, which fine. No biggie. Lots of people get that note. It's just a reminder that he can't just sit around all day unwedded. Now he's getting a red warning, the worst and last of them all, from the King himself, that he had better get a submissive and fast. Or otherwise the King and he would have a little 'talk' that will end in one of them breathless. He was a very cruel King, but England was forced to nod their heads to his every whim. It is what it is. The 25 year old man sighs, reaching into his back pocket for his money. He was this boy's last hope before he would be executed, and Harry was Louis'.

"I'll take him."


	2. Chapter Two

Name: Harry Edward Styles

Age: 21 years

Identification: Submissive

Family: Unknown

History: Unknown

Notes: Stubborn, 4 times removed, easily angered, strong attention span, deceptive, strong-willed, rebellious, such considered unable to be subbed, can be breed, 

etc...

 

This particular institution was not a very known one. It was considered to be a mental hospital, but down below in the basement of the hospital was where unclaimed subs were taken and held captive until someone was willing to take them. It was a very known clinic that people knew about but kept it hush-hush. Louis only knew about it because his mate Liam is friends with Todd, the gentleman that Louis spoke to about taking Harry. 

Once the paperwork was filled out, much to the noticeable disappointment of Todd, Louis payed for Harry's behalf and for the expenses of them 'taking care' of him up to the moment he became Louis' own. Harry's expenses were now Louis' expenses, especially since this means they have to get married somewhere down the line. 

Louis swallowed at the mere thought of marrying someone he barely knew. Louis waited patiently down a few corridors in front of the Submissives' front desk for Harry to be released when he sees a few workers supporting the young man down the hall towards him. Being the caring person he is, Louis takes Harry from them, glaring at the doctor hard for letting a human being be treated this way, and since he was now Louis' boy, the man makes sure to let the anger in his eyes show when he picks Harry up bridal style. 

"Do you need anything else Mister Tomlins-"

Louis ignores the man in favor of walking to his car, Harry near limp in his arms. The boy is barely conscious as he looks at Louis, eyes squint yet seemingly surprised. They step outside, the sun shining bright enough to make Harry shut his eyes completely. Louis forgot Harry hasn't seen the light in so long and since they're now out and exposed to it, he begins to tear up. The man doesn't show how sad he is that Harry is so pale, because his first impression will be his best. He must be assertive. 

On the drive home, Louis remembers he has yet to go food shopping, so he can't just leave a famished Harry in the passenger seat for any longer than necessary.

He stops at McDonald's and orders a few cheeseburger meals off the menu. Money is usually never an issue for him, but he just went with cheap fast foods because it's quicker, sue him.

No sooner is the food in his possession Louis decides to wake Harry up to feed it to him in the parking lot so they wouldn't have to wait the long drive home to eat. Adopting the nurturing, protective nature of a Dom quickly, Louis begins to slowly feed Harry and he sees the boy become more conscious of what's happening. He gives Harry slow sips of water and coos for him not to go too fast. 

"I know this isn't the most romantic of first dates, but it's all I could give you on such short notice. My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I'll be taking care of you now." Harry's eyes are blank when he looks at him, but he wipes his own mouth with a napkin and responds in a very husky voice. "Hi, m' Harry Styles." He doesn't seem to be a problem like his profile suggests, but looks can oh so often be deceiving. 

"Oh I know all about you, Styles. Read all about you in your record." Louis hears a faint scoff as he reaches to feed Harry more fries. "Glad you see a forced opinion of me enough to see what I'm really about." "Tone," Louis warns. He himself doesn't even know how this natural feel of taking control is coming from, but Louis already has a clue. "I'm now your dominant, not your friend. I'm here to take care of you, and hopefully stick with you as my permanent partner, for both our sakes."

It grows quiet after that, and Louis stops feeding the boy to eat his own food that had gotten cold. They're back on the road in no time to leave for home, and Louis groans when he realizes Harry has no clothes or anything. Louis has to buy it. All this black market submissive mumbo jumbo is expensive and he couldn't afford to be so cavalier. The car ride is silent and uncomfortable but soon they get to Louis' house in no time. Harry isn't really saying anything but he stares at Louis wordlessly as he gets out of the car and leads the young sub up the pathway to his home." Nice place," says Harry. "Are you a sugar daddy rich man?" Louis couldn't hide his smile in time. "No, I wish. I don't even own this house, I rent. I'm middle class as hell. You're already expensive, you know."

"Didn't ask to be here," Harry announces, staggering up the stairs to look around. Very bold this one. Louis knows that means he's still isn't completely broken. Louis will have to try and fix that. "Your bathroom is nice, and the soap smelled amazing," the boy smiles when he comes back down. "Thank you. If you're up for it, you can have a shower. I promise not to peek and I think I speak for both of us when I say you need it." It will give Louis time to set up his room and sit Harry down to lay down a few rules for him. Harry agrees, permitting Louis to give him the essentials to take a shower and let him borrow some clothes. 

Louis didn't really plan all of this out. He didn't think Harry would be coming with him today, but seeing him in that cage like that, Louis doesn't want him cramped away like that for any longer than he had to. He'll just online shop for now and the clothes will be here in just a few days. Louis can buy clothes after he goes grocery shopping. The bathroom is at Harry's disposal but Louis can't help but notice, under scrutiny, just how pretty Harry's body looked bent in that cage. It's a horrible thought, and Louis makes a mental note to keep dark thoughts like that out of his mind. He was no monster. Louis' body is reacting to having an attractive sub to himself, and knowing that Harry's body now belongs to him, it can't help but want to be pressed against his. It's their way of nature, and he has no doubt Harry is feeling the same thing while he's naked in the shower.

Once Harry has taken a shower using up most of Louis' hot water, he comes down shortly after, looking much healthier with clean pale skin. The clothes are tight on his because Louis is a bit smaller than him, but he fills them out just right. "You're really pretty," Louis smiles. Harry wrings his slightly damp hair and puts it up in a bun. "Lovely of you to say. May I?" he motions for the chair next to Louis. "Please. Now, I'm sure you know I have layed down some rules for you, and I took the liberty of typing them up so you don't have to remember them like some cruel dominants would ask of you. Harry gazed down at the list for a brief moment, then he smirked. "I see. I'll keep them in mind.""Good," Louis says, happily. That was easier than he thought. "Very good." There were at least 20 things noted, all basic rules of being a sub. His sub. Louis was his 'Daddy'. He'd spoil Harry and love him until death, punished him when he messed up. The punishments were spanking, paddling, orgasm-deprevation, time-out sessions, etc. Harry would be the one to cook, clean, and in time they'd be married and he'd carry Louis' child. Everything the King asked of them. 

"Now that that's settled, why don't we get to know each other? Tell me about yourself, darling."

"Didn't you already look up enough about me to surmise an opinion," the younger boy answers sharply. Louis glares at him, attacking Harry with his eyes in a form of malice. "Excuse me?"Harry sighs through his nose, staring through his dominant. He tried again. "I grew up here in Manchester, like I assume you did. My mother's name is Anne and my father, Des. I have a sister named Gemma and a nephew named Bryce. They live in a house in the suburbs with her Dom, James. I haven't talked to her in years."

"Oh, that awful."

"It's OK. She and I don't talk much." 

Louis pouts and scratches his cheek. "Why not? Don't you miss your sis and Nephew?"

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's alright. Tell me about you instead." Louis shrugs off the fact that Harry hasn't told him much, choosing to discuss it later after he opens up. "I have a mum named Johanna who lives as a widow with me sisters Charlotte and Félicité. She's a beautiful woman, but she lost my father to a major car accident a few years ago. The government pays for them and discludes her from finding a different Dom because he was a Veteran."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Harry sounds coherently more humane as he mumbles it. "It's alright. He wasn't much of a good person. His name was Troy, and he loved to drink. Like....loved to drink until he was belligerent drunk. But to make a long story short, they're free and happy and set for life. I talk with them all the time just to make sure the King hasn't changed his mind about sheltering her. He hasn't, but you know the King and how bipolar he is."

"Don't I know it," Harry grunts. "How old are you? You look really young compared to my last dominants," he points out. Louis felt his heart strings pull at the mention of Harry's previous owners. He's already taken to Harry so the thought of another man having try to claim him makes Louis extremely possessive, again, in his nature. "I'm 25 but I'd ask that you didn't bring up anyone else owning you. Even if you somehow don't work out here, I'd be your last dominant, which means that no matter what, I'm the final one. Therefore, you're mine, understood?"

Silence. The boy drums his fingers on the mahogany table, a sadistic defiance across his features that show he isn't at all in agreement with Louis. "I'm very weak from the lack of nutrition over the past few days. So if you don't mind, as your first act as my new dominant, can you help me regain my strength? I will be up and running all for your pleasure after I get strong enough." Louis grits his teeth knowing Harry was mistreated like that and harbored in a cage like some animal, waiting for some strange man for him to be handed down to. If not Louis, it could have been some serial rapist or molester. How could his majesty be so cruel? Harry may have been a defiant man going against the King, but he's still a human who deserves a decent life.

"I'm not one for making deals, Harry," Louis stands and goes to the kitchen to make a cuppa for he and Harry. He asks how the boy likes his tea and Harry answers that he just wants sugar and milk. "But this is your first day. And you do look like you've seen better days. As your Dom, I'm obligated to keep you safe and healthy. So I think you should remain on bed rest for at least a week." 

He returns in the room with Harry and gently strokes his cheek with a solemn expression. He peeps the faint bruises on the man's cheeks and smooths over them with his thumb. It's Louis' job to assure that Harry never has to go through any of that ever again.

Louis will make sure he gets all the rest and healing he deserves.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the slow updates. This was on Wattpad, got deleted, and I’m copying and pasting from a deleted book, which is a pain in the butt.
> 
> Also I’m really obsessed with Steven Universe so I’m working on a fic on that :))) love that show but still love my boys <3

"Sit up straight, love," commands Louis, helping Harry up to do as he's told. "I made you grilled cheese. I only had provolone, I'm sorry."

Harry does as told, delicately taking the hot plate away from Louis and taking a bite of the sandwich. Louis watches the motion hungrily, not because of the food, but because Harry is just about the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. This was normal. Dominants in their world normally had a nature attraction to Submissives and vice-versa. The instinct was animalistic, like predator to prey. 

Louis never could contain himself around pretty Submissives, but it wasn't his fault. He still learned to control it, though. Through suppressants and pure will power that came with age.

"Delicious," he moans, licking the crumbs off of his puffy, pretty pink lips. Louis could faint.  
Louis' attraction only grew. Surely Harry is fazed and just as horny as Louis is, because he is in front of his dominant, has been for about a week now, and they haven't even so much as kissed. 

"Thanks." 

He takes the opportunity to collect the glasses around the bedside table that belonged to Harry, whom didn't have the energy to clean up after himself. He goes downstairs to wash dishes and clean up the cooking utensils just to keep his mind off of the sex-fiend splayed out in his bed. "Louis," Harry calls out. "Can you bring me some orange juice?"And....wait a minute. Why is Louis doing all of this? All of this work was the Submissive's job. Harry was meant to be cleaning and cooking, and as a reward, Louis was meant to pleasure him in return. Harry hasn't so much wiped his own arse upon arrival.

He complained about the clothes that Louis had bought, called them 'unfashionable'. He took them back without question, since Harry had gone through so much. This wasn't a vacation. Just kindness out of a dominant's kind heart, and all he's getting out of this is laziness and complaints. 

He slams the glass dish down into the murky water and marches back upstairs to the lazy submissive.  
"Harry, you've been on your arse since you got here, and I don't mind spoiling you, but not if you can't be so lazy and snobbish that you can't get a damn glass of orange juice. And not just any orange juice, no the expensive kind that you asked for specifically. Play time is over."

Louis yanks the boy from the bed by the leg, causing him to fall to the floor. 

"What the fuck!" the boy cries, holding his bum. He glares up at the man. "All you had to do was say please, you asshole."

Louis' eyes darken. "What did you just say to me?"Harry stands, not backing down, giving his Dominant the same evil glare. "I said, you. are. an. asshole. A-s-s-h-o-l-e. Can't you hear? Maybe your blinded privilege is affecting your hearing as well."  
Silence.

Louis grabs him by his shirt, causing him to stumble. "Oh, you're just begging to be punished." He throws him onto the bed. "What an ungrateful little submissive you are." He finds himself jumping back rather quickly from the insult, but it still stung.  
Before Harry can react, Louis has reached for the set of handcuffs conveniently (inconveniently depending on how you look at it) placed in the drawer beside the bed. He locks it onto Harry's wrists, making the boy shout out in anger.   
"I've had enough of this. I hope you think this was worth mouthing off." He forcefully turns the bondaged boy, unbuttoning his pants with one hand, while stopping him from thrashing with the other. Harry's eyes grow wide and he thinks he might stop breathing. His wrists begin to chaff from struggling.   
Louis' so fueled by anger and irritation that he barely hears a small sob coming from the boy below him. "Please, don't take away my innocence. Please. I- I can't have it again. Not like this. Don't be like them. Have mercy." He starts to sob an ugly cry, visibly shaking and wiggling his lip.

"Harry," Louis says, heart-broken to see his boy cry so brokenly. He's shaking so badly, like a dog that's been trapped in a shelter for too long. "Baby, don't do that. I would- would never take advantage of you like that. Why would you ever think that?"

"I- it's about my other Dominants." He has to stop himself, before he chokes. He gasps for air as Louis sits him upright.

"It's fine, baby. Go ahead, and take your time. Get some air."

Harry's eyelashes are mashed together from crying, and he can barely keep his eyes open to look at Louis, visibly shaken. "My other Dominants didn't waste any time getting- getting to know me when I first came to their home. They just pounced on me....like I'm some kind of new toy. All of them were just so c- cruel. I have never felt so used, and they knew I was one step away from being put down. None of what I said mattered. I didn't matter. Only the fact that I was a submissive that could produce babies is why I mattered.

"Louis pulled Harry into his arms. "Harry....I'm so sorry I even made you think that- never ever will I do that to you. Only when you're ready is when I take that step with you."

Harry stills, nodding his head. 

"I was only going to spank you. But it seems you've went through enough turmoil for one day." Louis grabs the keys from the drawer and unlocks the cuffs. "Why would you mouth off like that? After everything I've done for you. Isn't that what got you here in the first place?"

Harry rubs his wrists, noticing the red loop on the both of them from where he struggled. "I got carried away. Please forgive me, Louis. Being locked away for so long and them treating me like an animal has caused me to be one."

"Yes, yes, of course. And you don't have to do any submissive tasks tonight. I start work again tomorrow, as you know." 

Louis asked for specific vacation time from his Majesty to care for his black market submissive. But it ended today. 

"You have time to prove yourself then, because I'm giving you a list of things I want done while I'm away at work. If you can handle that, it will work out in your favor, I promise you that." As an afterthought, Louis adds, "And don't think I'm going to be Mr. Pushover when you misbehave and bring out the waterworks. Your actions will have consequences. I don't want to see this behavior in the future. Am I clear?"

Harry nods, happy to have Louis not be angry with him anymore."OK, Daddy. You can trust me." He kisses Louis' cheek, ever so softly. It sets Louis' skin ablaze.

Louis is sure Harry would be the death of him, but he'd never expect what was coming over the next few months.


End file.
